Cardiac rhythm management systems are used to treat arrhythmias and other abnormal heart conditions. Such systems generally include one or more cardiac leads implanted in or about the heart for delivering electrical stimulation to cardiac tissue and/or sensing electrical signals from cardiac tissue.
The left ventricle can be targeted for electrical stimulation in cardiac resynchronization therapy. A lead implanted within the vasculature along the left ventricle can deliver electrical stimulation to the left ventricle. Ideally, the lead is accurately implanted in an efficient procedure with a minimum number of steps. As such, there is a continuing need in the art for a device adapted to facilitate the accurate and efficient placement of a lead in a location suitable for stimulation of the left ventricle.